Kagerou Days
by hanami.isma
Summary: Terinspirasi dari lagu Jin (Shizen no Teki-P) Kagerou days. Antara Bakugou dan Uraraka. Sebuah takdir yang tidak berujung. Happy Reading. Kacchako.


Kagerou Days

Boku no Hero Academia by Kohei Horikoshi

Kagerou Days by Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)

Pair : Bakugou Katsuki X Uraraka Ochako (Kacchako!)

Rate : T (Mungkin?)

Genre : Angst(?)

Warning! Mungkin disini Bakugou nggak terlalu In Character. Typo, alur cepat dll.

Enjoy!

Bakugou Katsuki membuka matanya perlahan, sinar matahari di sela-sela gorden kamar membangunkannya. Ia meraba meja di samping kasurnya, dan ia mengambil HP nya. Tanggal 15 Agustus jam 12.30. "Hah..." Lalu ia segera turun dari kasurnya.

Seorang gadis sedang duduk di sebuah ayunan di tepi taman, rambutnya cokelat sebahu. "Hoi..." Sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Bakugou-kun..."

"Uraraka..."

Gadis itu tersenyum saat Bakugou menyebut namanya. "Kenapa sendirian?" Bakugou duduk di ayunan sebelah Uraraka.

"Kau gila? Cuaca sangat panas saat ini, dan kau duduk disini sendirian? Dasar gila..." Bakugou mengumpat kecil, memarahi Uraraka yang hanya terkekeh ringan, sambil mengelus kucing hitam yang duduk dipangkuannya.

Bakugou baru menyadari ada kucing hitam di pangkuan Uraraka saat kucing itu menggeliat di pangkuan Uraraka. Tapi ia tak menghiraukannya, Uraraka memang menyukai kucing.

"Kau tau... aku memang membenci musim panas..."

"Lalu kenapa kau menungguku disini?" Suara Bakugou terdengar sinis.

"Karena aku ingin melihatmu... rambutmu yang secerah matahari musim panas..."

Baugou tertegun, wajahnya terasa panas. Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya dari Uraraka.

"Dasar gila..."

"Hahaha... jangan malu-malu begitu Bakugou-kun..." Uraraka memukul punggung Bakugou.

"Sakit sialan!!" Uraraka tambah tertawa.

Bakugou melirik matahari yang bersinar terik. Lalu ia tersenyum dalam hati. 'Terima kasih...'

"Meow..."

"Eh... Tunggu..." Uraraka mengejar kucing hitam yang berlari dari pangkuannya.

"Uraraka... hei..." Bakugou segera menyusulnya.

Di depan taman terdapat sebuah perempatan lampu merah, Bakugou mencoba menyusul Uraraka secepat mungkin, ia melihat Uraraka sudah mulai menyebrang.

"Uraraka... hati-hati..!" Mata Bakugou membulat, manik matanya melihat rambu penyebrang jalan yang berubah menjadi merah. Itu artinya...

"URARAKA..!!"

Suara klakson truk yang sangat keras bersamaan dengan tubuh Uraraka yang terpental. Tubuh Bakugou membeku, telinganya seolah tidak mendengar apapun.

Cipratan darah segar menempel di sepatu, kaki dan celana pendek Bakugou.

Langkah Bakugou gontai, ia mendekati tubuh Uraraka yang tergeletak di jalan, wajah cantik itu, mulut yang biasanya tersenyum itu, dan tangan yang tadi memukul punggung Bakugou itu, sekarang penuh dengan cipratan darah.

Di seberang jalan, Bakugou melihat kucing hitam itu sedang menjilati kakinya, dan dibelakang kucing itu, ia melihat imitasinya, tapi ia memakai hoodie hitam, dan berkata...

"Ini bukan mimpi..."

Bakugou tersentak, keringatnya bercucuran dan napasnya tersenggal. Dan ia baru menyadari bahwa ia masih dikamarnya. "Mimpi buruk..."

Bakugou melihat HP nya. 14 Agustus, jam 12.00

Bakugou mencoba datang ke taman yang ada di mimpinya, dan benar saja. Ia melihat Uraraka disitu. Duduk diayunan.

Tanpa menyapa Uraraka, Bakugou duduk disampingnya.

"Bakugou-kun! Kau mengagetkanku..." Uraraka mengeratkan pegangannya pada rantai ayunan.

Wajah Bakugou muram. "Ada apa?" Uraraka membelai kucing hitam dipangkuannya.

"Hari ini aku terbangun karena mimpi yang sangat aneh..."

"Mimpi?"

"Aku melihat kita bersama di taman ini. Taman yang sama seperti di dalam mimpiku..."

"Bakugou-kun... Itu hanya mimpi... Mimpi hanyalah bunga tidur... Mungkin ini hanyalah sebuah kebetulan..." Uraraka berusaha untuk menenangkan Bakugou.

'Tapi melihatmu mati, bukanlah sebuah bunga tidur...'

"Kenapa kita tidak pulang saja, matahari ini sedang nafsu untuk membakar kita..." Bakugou menatap matahari dengan sinis.

"Baiklah..." Uraraka menurutinya.

Bakugou segera menggandeng tangan Uraraka, Uraraka tersenyum dalam hatinya.

Saat melewati sebuah jalan dengan gedung yang sedang di bangun di sampingnya, orang-orang sedang melihat ke langit dengan mulut yang menganga.

"AWAS...!!!"

Genggaman tangan Bakugou langsung terlepas, Bakugou segera menoleh dan mendapati sebuah tiang logam yang menembus tubuh Uraraka.

Bakugou tidak mendengar jeritan orang-orang disekitarnya. Bakugou melihat Uraraka bersimbah darah untuk kedua kalinya.

"Tidak...tidak...ini hanyalah-"

"Ini bukanlah mimpi..." imitasi Bakugou berada didepannya dan kucing hitam itu berada di bawahnya. Imitasi nya tersenyum sinis.

Pandangan Bakugou menjadi kabur, tetapi, ia masih bisa melihat Uraraka yang tersenyum dan gerakan bibirnya.

"Syukurlah..."

Lalu pandangan Bakugou menggelap.

Bakugou tersentak lagi, ia mendapati dirinya masih berada di kamarnya. Ia mengecek HP nya. 14 Agustus, 12.00

"Ini...ini bukan kebetulan... Sialan..."

Bakugou segera turun dari kasurnya.

Kejadian ini terus berulang-ulang, sorot mata Bakugou menyendu. Melihat orang yang kau sayangi mati berkali-kali dengan mata kepalamu sendiri bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan.

Uraraka yang terjatuh dari tangga.

Uraraka yang tertimpa tiang listrik.

Uraraka yang tertabrak sepeda motor.

Bakugou membenci ini. Ia sangat tidak menyukai hal ini. Dan yang paling membuatnya marah adalah, setiap Uraraka 'mati', imitasinya muncul dan selalu mengejeknnya.

Semua ini membuat tubuh dan pikirannya menjadi lelah. Tapi ia tidak bisa menyerah untuk menyelamatkan Uraraka.

"Biarkan aku menyelamatkan Uraraka untuk sekali saja..." Pinta Bakugou entah kepada siapa.

Lalu saat ini terulang, ia berada di taman yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya. Sebuah taman yang menjadi awalan semua hal ini.

Ia melihat Uraraka yang lagi-lagi mengejar kucing hitam itu.

'Tunggu... aku bisa menyelamatkannya...'

Tepat saat Uraraka menginjak jalanan, tepat saat Uraraka akan tertabrak. Bakugou menarik mundur tangan dan tubuh Uraraka. Mengganti dengan tubuhnya yang memasuki jalan.

Ya. Benar. Seperti ini seharusnya.

Imitasi Bakugou yang berada di belakang Uraraka membulatkan matanya, seolah hal ini tidak seharusnya terjadi.

Bakugou tersenyum puas dan mengejek. "Rasakan itu, Sialan!!"

Bakugou memejamkan matanya dan merasakan tubuhnya terhantam dengan keras, ia sudah tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang amat sangat itu. Ia merasa lega, ia tidak perlu melihat Uraraka bersimbah darah lagi.

Kepalanya tergolek lemah, sebelum saat terakhirnya berakhir, ia ingin melihat wajah Uraraka untuk terakhir kalinya. Uraraka yang menangis keras, dan Bakugou melihat imitasi Uraraka berbaju biru, mulai membuka mata dan memandang Bakugou.

Ini tidak mungkin!

14 Agustus sekitar jam 9 pagi.

Seorang gadis berambut cokelat sebahu terbangun dari tidurnya, matanya berurai air mata. Ia merasa tidak bisa menghapus air matanya yang sudah berulang kali mengalir.

Seekor kucing putih mendekatinya dan menggeliat pelan di tangannya.

Uraraka mengelusnya pelan, "Aku juga gagal kali ini..."

END.

a/n :

Hai... Hanami disini. Ini Fic pertamaku di fandom Boku no Hero Academia. Pair favorit ku mereka berdua, Bakugou Katsuki x Uraraka Ochako _

Alur cerita kali ini aku terinspirasi dari lagunya Jin (Shizen no Teki-P) dengan judul Kagerou Days yang mana arti lagunya ngena banget. Bercerita tentang cowok cewek yang ingin menyelamatkan satu sama lain. Lagu yang artinya epic banget menurutku.

Silahkan Review atau apapun.

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

~Hanami


End file.
